


An Exhibitionist Story

by Kellieluvsall3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellieluvsall3/pseuds/Kellieluvsall3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of women living in Kirkwall and she is the Exhibitionist. Her art spreads around the city, to draw some much needed attention to those who need but don't particularly want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avatrix

Avatrix:

The exhibitionist, they would call her. Her art would spread across Kirkwall like a virus. Signs and Symbol of Ancient places and runes. Avatrix had made her mark on the city; Ferelden had no place for her anymore, even after the blight had ended. She had shaped her life in Kirkwall, after arriving from Ferelden, getting her first job, and even starting her own business, which was becoming alarmingly popular. Her job was to make her work seen, whether to embarrass someone or impress and also for personal pride. And boy she was good at it.

Her contract now was simple, "Make the Templar pay!" the card from the box said. In Ava's mind she couldn't care less if Templars were terrorizing mages and their families, because, well, she's not a mage or knows anyone personally who is. And attracting attention of Templars and Mages isn't in her memo. Yes, of course she would want her work to be known, but no one actually knew what she looked like or who she was. Except two or three people maybe, and she would gladly keep it that way. No one would deal with her directly. She'd leave a box outside "her" house and take out all the papers, which would hold a person's hidden vendetta, and Ava would line them up from least interesting to most and go up the list, this was the end of the list and tomorrow she would go to her box and pick to next set of papers.

"You'd think they'd notice me by now," she said half up the tower she was climbing. It was dark but soon the sun would rise to a new day, and Avatrix was determined to get this done tonight. "So what will it be this time Av'? A banner, a sign, or maybe I can just paint something on the whole damn tower, I got up here, getting around shouldn't be too-" One of the fingertips of her gauntlet broke off as she was climbing, causing her fingers to grind along the stone sending her downward slowly "Shit, Archie! You didn't test these?" Regaining her footing on the tower she continued to climb, slower this time. "I'm going to kill him after this." She said to her self. Archie or Archimedes was her tinker. Archie provided all of the gadgets and gizmos she needed for her "job". Archie is a good friend, but insane one. With his mind in several different directions you wonder how he stays sane oh wait he doesn't. But the joy, is knowing him, knowing that he's not sane nor is he completely sick in the head. He was brilliant in Ava's mind and good company to keep in this lonely depressing city.

"So Mr. Wilks what's your verdict?" She said, finally at the top of the tower took out her kit of fine paints and brushes. She pulled out a crimson red paint and big brush. Then pulled out the banner she would be putting her work on. Light brush stroke after light broke; she put her devious work on the banner. She caught herself scrunching her nose and mouth and laughed, Archie called it her working face. A couple finishing touches and it was done. What was left to do was to hang it, which wouldn't take long, just as long as Archie's gauntlet didn't break again. Sunlight became visible over the buildings. Ava tied the last rope to the banner and began to descend down. "Some Circle Tower, not one Templar or Tranquil! This night's been fun, I only wonder- Hello shiny thing!" A rock was sitting prettily on a pedestal. The window at which she had been looking into was barred, slowly she began to unscrew the bars with her extended finger on her gauntlet, "and Archie said I wouldn't need this pshhhh. No one really wants these bars," she dropped the first one, "I know I don't," she said dropping the second one, and kicked her legs inside the Circle Tower. She looked left, no one. She looked right, and no one. "Let's see what the Circle of Magi has to offer me."

"Definitely not that." A voice said from a dark corner of the room. Ava knew that voice, "Cullen." He stepped from the shadows and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Avatrix, nice to see you at this strange hour. Another contract?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or harassing a mage? I thought Templars were renowned for that."

"We Templars are renown for…many things."

"I told you a long time ago, we have no relationship. I do thank you for helping me back in Ferelden, but we are completely different people." Still eyeing the object she tried to sidestep the Templar. Reaching for the pedestal, Cullen took her by the waist and clung to her from behind pulling her dark red-violet hair to the side, Ava groaned. "Don't you want to know what it is first?" he said resting his head on her shoulder. And breathed her in, smelling the hints of lavender and lyrium.  _"She's been with the tinker again"_ , he thought.

"I can figure it out for myself," she reached further to touch the object, but Cullen pulled tighter on her thin form. "Hug me any tighter and one of my gadgets will stab you."

"I just love the outfit today, a black coat with tails, black leggings, buckled boots, and a red shirt. Not to mention the various belts and packs on your person. You look like a person who really would not want to be seen."

"I have to carry a lot," she said grinning. Slowly she kept reaching and was close enough to feel a tingling sensation in her fingers. "Lyrium?"

"You're familiar with the stuff?"

"Familiar enough. You did teach me most of the things about it." She felt a slight brush of his lips go over her shoulder and the curve of her neck. Lingering over the black ink of a semi-revealed tattoo. He smiled when he pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped slightly making him smile even more. "I didn't come here for this Cullen…I'm not here…*sigh*… to play." _Damn it, don't give in, you need to leave!  
_

"The sun will be shining soon, don't you want a good night's sleep or in your case a good morning's?" He began to trail kisses up and down her neck and her shoulder. Holding on to her waist tighter, she was trapped. _Damn him, he was always good at this. I can play this twice as dirty._ She managed to turn around and break the chain of kisses to face him and crossed her arms around his neck.

"I'm not leaving here with out something. And I don't have to time to go somewhere. Would you take me right here?" Ava pressed her lips to his neck and up to his chin. Cullen moaned with pleasure. He lifted his eyebrow her statement, "Here, in this room?"

"We did do it in the Chantry in Denerim if I remember correctly. And we never got caught."

"You didn't, but they found something stolen from that altar the next day. That was one hell of a lie I had to tell."

"Cullen, you're a horrible liar, no one will even know what happened. I promise." She connected her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Cullen grabbed her legs and sat her on the pedestal. He kissed her roughly, and began to take off her coat. Her looked down at the belts and looked back at her "These will get in the way if we keep doing this." She replied with "You've always avoided them." And wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling off the white shirt he was wearing. She dug her fingers in his back making him flinch a little. She had forgotten about the gauntlet for a minute. "What can't handle a little pain?" Cullen shut her up by consuming her neck, biting down on it and moving up to her ear and biting onto that. She was biting her lip to try and not make a sound. But also to not give in to easily. He, as always, was part of the plan. Part of her hated doing this to him, but another part couldn't resist doing it. Her hands made their way along the sides of the pedestal and towards the center. Cullen's hands, however, ran straight under her shirt and toward her bosom. He pulled her shirt up and kissed her chest dozens of times. Ava let out a cry, "Cullen…"

They heard footsteps from outside the door and immediately disconnected. _Thank the Maker!_ Cullen reached for his shirt and Ava jumped from the pedestal and arranged her clothing. He grabbed her hand a pulled her toward the door. "Sorry you might not be getting something tonight." He said to her. "You don't know about that." She replied with a sultry grin. He grinned mischievously.

Sneaking out of the Circle was easy enough, but now she had Cullen to deal with. "Thanks you for walking me out," She said.

"No problem, but we're not done," He grabbed her again, but bells from the Chantry chimed over the city. "Just the luck, your outta time." She said messing with his shirt, "But I'll reconsider your offer, just don't go looking for me."

"Never do, be safe Ava."  _He's giving up? That's new._ He kissed her on the forehead and let her go. Turning her back to him she pulled up her hood and escaped into the shadows of Kirkwall. All she had to do was go back to her place, change- "Ow!" Something flew into her head, as she looked around, she found a note.

_-You want a front row seat? I saved you a lovely spot, but I can't keep it forever._

_-Archie  
_

People were crowding around a spot near the Circle Tower; Ava was pushing through the crowd trying to find Archie, well until he grabbed her and pulled to the middle of the huge group. "I told I couldn't keep it forever, what took you so long. Wait I know this answer, you ran into a certain little Templar who has a certain little interest in you."

"You should really stay out other people's business, Arch, you'll regret it in the future." The crowds voices began to sink into her mind, one after one, she heard gasps, giggles, questioning voices asking "who" and "why". She never liked crowds, which is why she didn't like to look at her work. She could never think with all the sounds, and she liked to think, use her mind in smart, wise, and even in stupid ways. "Your brain likes to figure out and separate all the sounds it hears, so that you can pick out the ones that seem worse off than you." Archie once said to her. But in Ava's mind it was sensory overload.

"Honey I'm one of the closest people to you, I know everything about you, you NEED me to be in your business. It's the only way to keep you from going crazy."

"I'm getting tips on not going crazy by a man who is in fact the epitome of insane."

"Insanity and Crazy my darling are two very different things. Insanity, which you so claim I possess, is most extreme of foolishness in someone who is mentally ill. Crazy is a state of mind in a mentally deranged person. Usually is shown, in aggressive ways." He looked at her, with his goggles over his eyes and his eyes brows slightly cocked. She noticed that his hair was an unkempt spikey mess. "But we, my Purple Finch, are two people who have merely seen another side of the spectrum, a more vibrant side." He sighed contently.

Ava looked up the Mage's Tower, and watched as the banner flow in the sky, with gentle blow of wind and every now and then the wind would blow perfectly and reveal her work. The sign read "William Wilks, proud Templar and amateur child lover." It was a beautiful sight indeed; she was mesmerized by the peacefulness of banner in the wind. It cleared her mind; she couldn't hear the sounds anymore. Archie's chuckling brought her back to the crowed setting. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

Ava smiled, "An old friend, apparently priest aren't the people who enjoy touching little children, spiritually and physically."

"Your gonna change this city Avatrix Bellaire, but tell me, darling, don't you ever get tired of cleaning everyone's dirty laundry in Kirkwall, ever stop to think about yourself little bird?" Archie said, taking off his goggles showing his harlequin eyes, which looked to her sincerely. Ava did not answer; she simply looked at the faces in the crowd. One stood out to her, it was a man. A tall muscular man. With dark brown musky hair and a thick beard. What stood out to her most about him was that he was a mage, in refugee clothing with three others following him. What was he doing out side the Circle, an apostate, walking around near the circle tower, is he asking to get caught? There was a dwarf with a crossbow, and guard of the watch with a shield and sword, and a similar looking man with a greatsword. He turned his head saw Ava looking at him. His eyes were as blue as the seas across Thedas.

Her mind blanked, she couldn't think anymore, but her mind didn't clear like the way it did earlier. She completely froze. She was scared by the way she reacted, she couldn't come back to reality, and he just stared back, his face was calm but stern, the wind blew blowing his hair slightly. There was a faint whisper, slowly bringing her back, until the whisper turned into a shout and erupted in her eyes. "AVA! You still with me?" She bought her eyes back to Archie, "Yeah, I'm going to go home, it was a long night, I need sleep."

"Alright suit yourself Little Miss."

"Oh and before I forget, I have a present, here you go, pure lyrium, right from the Circle Tower." Ava said taking the stolen object from her bag.

"Where ever did you find this?"

"Can't you just take the gift and accept it?"

"Of course, you are lovely, Purple Finch."

"Have a nice day Archie, don't stay out here too long."

"I don't plan too."

She flipped up her hood again and walked out of the crowd, before entering the alley her eyes searched for the four figures again, but she could not find them. She sighed, and walked over to her house. Her job was done for the day and she must rest. For she will have new contracts tomorrow. And she knows, an exhibitionist work, is never done.


	2. Athenril

Athenril:

"You want me to do what for you?"

"I just need some info, on a Templar, anything that degrades him in some way." Athenril couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was already waist deep in dangerous waters with the guard breathing down her neck. "Ava, I don't think I can do that."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both, why can't you just ask Cullen, you two are close and all."

"He's hardly subtle, and well it's sort of a headache, please?"

"Ava…"

"Come on Athenril, just one favor, I never ask you for anything, this I actually need your help on. Please, for your favorite little Exhibitionist?" Athenril looked at her, looked into those black-brown eyes, which in this light looked like black pearls. She looked at the outfit she was wearing and noticed it resembled the same outfit she worn the first time she'd met her. A white tank top with a red scarf around her neck, skinny black pants and leather boots. To top it all off she was wearing a patchy coat. She always had a soft spot for Ava; she was one of the people that impressed her without even trying.

i _5 years ago_

_In the Rose district of Hightown_ /i

"Athenril we got a kid here, who umm *laugh* wants to talk to you."

"I'm not a kid!" A squeaky voice yelped over the large men.

"Ok, Jack let me see 'em" Jack moved and there stood a kid about the same height as her. That was never something she could change bout herself, with her being an elf and all. It did bother her so much from time to time. "You in the wrong place kid?"

"That's what I said," Jack added, sitting on a crate closely behind Athenril.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 13 for Andraste's sake!" Athenril evaluated the kid, i _she's a pretty one, skinny too, rather sassy, where are her parents? And how in the hell did she find out about me_ /i She was wearing a white tank top with a dark red patchy coat with a brown pack slung over her shoulder, skinny men's trousers, and worn out leather boots. This kid is from the slums of Kirkwall. Her violet-red hair was just to her shoulders.

"Where you from?"

"I'm a Ferelden, I fled here a year ago, been trying a living ever since."

"You're a thirteen year old trying to make a living in Kirkwall." The girl shrugged, and sadness swept over her face, the little brushes of hair that formed bangs blew when the wind did. Winter was coming, and Kirkwall isn't pleasant during this time. Athenril began to feel a bit of solace for this girl. Who knows what she's had to do to get those clothes, or what she might have to do to get food and shelter.

"What do you mean fled?" Jack asked, she took and deep breath and let it out slowly, "My…my, parents were killed. I had to escape, leave Ferelden, I lived in Denerim, but if I stayed, they would've found me."

"They?"

The girl was just about the say something else when Athenril interrupted her, "Come with me, we'll talk somewhere a little more private. Hey Jack make sure that shipment of weapons gets delivered by noon."

"Yes ma'am."

They walked through a small doorway leading to a one-story house with rows of rooms. This was on of the hideouts her band of smugglers had here in the city. They walked to the end of the corridor and entered a spare room, her room. Athenril sat the girl down near her desk and she sat across from her.

"Nice place," the girl said.

"What's your name hon?"

"Avatrix, Avatrix Bellaire. But you can call me Ava."

"Avatrix, now where did you get that name from?"

"I have no idea, my mom said it just sprung in her mind, I like it though, it separates me I think. I was always an outcast."

"You are a rare one, what do you need from me, why surround yourself with smugglers?"

"Because I can help, now smuggling isn't my usual thing but I can steal." Athenril looked down at her fingers, all scratched up and nimble. i _I wonder what she's gotten into._ /i

"I can't just welcome you in with open arms, you gotta work for it."

"I'm a hard worker." Athenril sighed, this girl just won't give up, and then Ava looked at Athenril with her big sad eyes, "Please…" That made her heart melt, she really felt for this girl.

"What are you best at?"

"I'm an artist, I'm quite talented if I do say so myself, I don't know if you've seen it but made a mural in Lowtown, the one that featured the man breaking his chains."

"You painted that!" Ava simply nodded.

"So you're the artist that goes around this city. What are you a freedom fighter?"

"No, just a person with something to say."

That mural brought a whole new meaning to "A picture's worth a thousand words". It was a simple painting, but executed beautifully. It was man; he had no face, but had a poor man's clothing. His hands were encased in metal bindings around his wrist. But the chain in the middle was broken and it had erupted in a gold burst that transformed the background into a realm of bright blues and reds. What made this mural stand out from most was that it was not a mage that being depicted, no it was a common man. "What gave you the idea?"

"Why should only mages be the only ones we should feel sorry for, we are all trapped here. Mages are not the only people who deserve pity."

"I've seen your work, you, have a way of embarrassing people." The girl grinned mischievously.

"Then this is your first assignment. The city is ruling in a new viscount since last one was assassinated. There are three that the public will be voting on this weekend. Now one of them will never get to call the viscount seat theirs, so it's down to two." Athenril walked behind and put both of her hands at the top of Ava's seat. "Marlow Dumar and Lucius Thenrow. Your job is to make sure Thenrow, does not get that seat."

"Lucius Thenrow? Why him?"

"Because he has all the tributes of a Tyrant, someone that is going to run Kirkwall into the ground."

"Kirkwall is already in the ground."

"He'll do it faster. So, what do you say?" The girl looked down, she looked to be talking to herself; Athenril heard little sounds of whispers and mumbling. If she didn't know any better she would have proclaimed this girl crazy and sent her away before "hello". But this girl, Avatrix, she seemed different. For the longest time Kirkwall might finally get the problems it has figured out. All someone needed to do was someone to exploit the problems. Ava looked up, "I'll do it."

"Good, you have till the weekend."

"Um…do you mind if I work in here. I need someplace quiet, I'll be out by night, so you can sleep and won't come in until you're out in the morning."

"Sure, just do your work." She smiled a smile that Athenril won't probably forget for the rest of her life. She had, at least that's what Athenril thought, been through so many hardships. But yet she smiles. "I'll leave you to it then."

"You won't be disappointed."

Two days went by pretty quickly, she kept good on her word, she'd left at night, and came back in the morning. Some hours she would peek in on the girl, she was never startled; Athenril would catch her pacing, look at her paintbrush and fine inks on the desk, and start pacing again. Other times she would sit at the desk and move her hand violently. Brush stroke after brush stroke, and she would crinkle her nose and mouth. She was so into her work. But she didn't see anything that was being written on the paper.

The night before the ruling, Ava was nowhere to be found, neither were some members of her band of smugglers. When the day came, Ava met Athenril outside the viscount's keep. She had changed, now she was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with black leggings and red shoes. Her pack was still slung over her shoulder across her chest.

"Are you ready?" Ava said tying the other side of her short hair into a little pigtail identical to the other side of her hair. Athenril sighed and walked into the keep. The number of people piled up by the minute. One by one, they came in. Athenril looked at Ava, her mind seemed somewhere else, but her face looked pale and uneasy. "You look like you're about to be sick," Ava snapped back and looked at Athenril, "I'm not good in crowds."

Instruments began to play and the crowd grew silent. Athenril heard Ava sigh heavily. i _Was that relief?_ /i and the three candidates walked out and waved to the crowd. The first one gave a speech (the one who had no chance), the second one Marlow Dumar walked up to the stand and began to speak. Ava stepped closer to Athenril and whispered close to her ear, being careful that no one would hear her. "You know if they rule in him, nothing's going to change in this city, it's going to stay the same way it is."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Dumar is disconnected man. His wife died a month ago, he hardly talks to his son. I'm surprised he's still going through with this. But I guess we all need something to occupy us don't we?"

"You speaking for him, or yourself?" The girl was silent, and she looked down at her feet. She kept fidgeting next to Athenril, moving her shoulders in round circles. Tapping her toes on the floor and then clicking her heels. She was uncomfortable. Dumar's speech had ended and Thenrow was next. Ava's mouth twitched and leaned toward Athenril again. "Can I tell you secret?"

"Indulge me."

"I was hoping you were going to give me this assignment." Athenril looked at the girl, noticing the change of tone in her voice. She had a slight grin on her face, but her black-brown eyes had revenge in them. "Thenrow, had a family in Ferelden. His brother's family. And I knew them. They're pigs. Stamping around like nobility crushing families that seem under them. I don't like revenge. It rather brings out a bad side in me. But the Thenrows, I would gladly do horrible things to them until the whole world sees that they are scum. Lucius Thenrow, he's a gloat. Had a lovely speech prepared two weeks prior to this date. He never touched it after he was done writing it, but I did."

"My dear people of Kirkwall, I would be delighted to be your viscount! All of you know that the Thenrow family is a long line of nobles. I have the experience to lead you, my people, to make Kirkwall a great city! We all do love our dear Kirkwall."

"I switched the speeches." Athenril was speechless, she let out a short laugh and watched the show.

"Now why should you let me be your viscount the answer is simple," Thenrow looked up at the crowd and smiled brightly, having the read the word from his "speech". "You shouldn't!" The minute he said it, he looked down at his sheet; his face became puzzled. But he continued to read, "Because I am a lying, disgusting, creation of the Maker! I have committed crimes that you wouldn't even dream off."

"You'd think he'd stop reading, but he's just too full of himself. He thinks he put that in there and that at the end he'll recover and make big finish. He'll make a big finish alright." Athenril couldn't believe what she was hearing. Two days ago she knew a girl who had a sad face and a big imagination. But now there is a girl with stout heart, who knows who needs to be put down and how to do it. Something was very sinister about Ava's face during the speech. With each word her face would glow with confirmed vengeance and raw passion.

"With the killing of a family and maiming… a little…girl." He began to stumble on his words unable to say the next one on the page. "I have seen the true side of…"

"Of what it means to be the king on the chess court." Ava and the viscount said at the same time.

"But I cannot say that I am sorry for what I did. I will carry this crime through-out my entire life." Athenril looked up the ceiling and saw a large white rolled up banner being held up by two ropes on either side. Two of her men were holding it up, Jack and Pryce. They both nodded and prepared themselves.

"So Kirkwall if I cannot forget…you cannot."

The banner unrolled and the crowd became frantic. Screaming at the horrid picture. It was indeed graphic, there was blood splatter on the corners and there was a pile of broken bodies of what looked like game pieces to one side with chips lying on the ground. The other side showed Thenrow in a king-like uniform with another person's head under his boot. The person came in close resemblance toward Avatrix. The background however, made the picture; it was a chessboard. Everyone began to scream, demanding he'd be taken off the stage and arrested. Athenril turned toward Avatrix to congratulate her, but she was not there, she was nowhere in the keep.

Hour passed as Athenril waited for her at the hideout. It was becoming dark, but nothing. She sent out some people to find her.

"Athenril! We found her."

Athenril climbed to the roof of the keep. It wasn't the very top but it was high, enough the see all of Kirkwall. She found Ava sprawled out hands behind her head lying down. "I always liked this view. It's a place to breathe. Clear your mind when it's too full." Athenril sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her legs that were brought close to her chest.

"Why did you clear out?"

"Everyone kept yelling and screaming and gasping. I can't think straight with all that noise."

"That's not all."

"All the noise, it reminded me of…after my parents were murdered, they were hanged out for everyone to see. There was a large crowd the gathered around them. Some were laughing, other speechless, but mostly the banter you would hear. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I couldn't think. I didn't know how to act. Whether I should have kept running, or cut them down from their and stop their humiliation. I couldn't make a choice, I couldn't…I left…" She cut herself off.

"The Thenrows did that," Ava nodded. Athenril understood now. "Our lives are shaped by the scars that are cut onto us. Some are attractive some are just too goddamn ugly. But it makes us the people we are. Now instead of cutting your parents down from the nooses, you decided to honor them in another way. You've chosen to be heard. A lot of people don't choose that. Today you did them good."

"I've coped with their deaths, just not with new life I have to live."

"You will. And with you in my ranks I might make it a bit easier."

"Really?" Athenril nodded.

"You are quite the Exhibitionist Avatrix Bellaire."

"The Exhibitionist." Ava giggled to herself, "I like it."

Athenril smiled, and they sat there for the entirety of the night.

Ava had become a good friend to Athenril and Athenril to Ava. After three more years she left the smugglers and visited Ferelden. Athenril played that night back in her head, and sighed.

"What's the Templar's name?" Athenril asked.

"Really? William Wilks. That's his name."

"I'll have the information by the end of the week."

"Thank you thank you!" She hugged Athenril; Athenril had noticed the changes in her in the last five years. Her hair was twice as long as it was before, her chest was bigger, and she was taller. Ava had passed her by more than a of couple inches. The irritation of height was still there but also her lack of breasts was another irritation as well. "Alright, alright, I have some other business to attend to now."

"I'll leave you to it then, thanks!"

She ran off as the Hawke boys approached Athenril. "Alright guys ready to work?" The eldest Hawke sighed, "If we have too."

"Always the optimist Ethan. Carver! You with us?"

"Who was that?"

"No one who you should be associated with."

"That's a long name, got something shorter for me?" Carver replied sarcastically.

Athenril rolled her eyes, "Her name is Avatrix Bellaire. And she's out of your league. Come on you next assignment is this way."

In the back she could hear the brothers talking, "Come on brother, get your eyes back in your head and walk forward."

"Oh shut up brother."


	3. Carver

**Avatrix** :

"Archie? You home?" In response to the question, metal objects and other items falling out of the room in the back, there were a lot of sounds of objects colliding with the ground.

"Archie, what's going on?" He paced back and forth in front of Ava, mumbling fast sentences. _Oh great the working phase_

"The amount of lyrium would destroy the object, but if the object had a special enchantment that would block the lyrium intake by the second it might work, but I need a the right one."

"This wouldn't have to do with the artifact I just gave you?"

"But then the lyrium inside the object could go into the person using it and then…"

"ARCHIE!"

"Oh Purple Finch when did you get here?" He stopped in his tracks and grinned widely at her cheek to cheek. His hair was more tousled than usual, his shirt was stained with maker-knows-what, and his pants? "Where are your pants?" Looking down at his bare legs, with only a loincloth to cover up and even that didn't help much.

"I have found out that it is so much easier for me to stay focused when everything can breathe!"

"Oh Arch…" He sat back at his desk, pulling different papers after another from the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to put that artifact to good use. It's a beautiful thing, I still wonder how you got it sweets." Ava rolled her eyes to the memory of that night, "Don't remind me." "Little Finch if you hate the man so much, then stay away from him."

"Don't hate him, it's just…"

"You're too nice to people you care about, you know that?" Archie looked back at her, with those green eyes again. Ava shrugged, then her stomach grumbled, "You have any food in this place?"

"OH! That reminds me I'm glad you're here. I need you to-" he reached up for another paper and handed it to her, "get these things for me."

"Archie you sent me to get these things two days ago! I already got them for you."

"I'm doing a lot of thinking and I need food and drink when I think, everything's in Lowtown. And I need those things relatively quick, so no side trips."

"Didn't plan on it."

"Have fun little bird."

Making the way to the elevator out of dark town, she read and sighed in deep annoyance. "Archie why do you do this to me?"

OoOoOo

**Carver** :

"Come on boy, I know you don't like sitting in the house all day, let's look around Lowtown!"

"For someone who doesn't want to look too Ferelden, running around with a mabari doesn't help your case brother." Carver rolled his eyes to Ethan comment.

"And for someone who doesn't want to get caught being a apostate, you do love to just go waving staff around for everyone to see."

"Touché Carver."

"Don't you have anything better to do brother, then patronize me?" The brother walked up behind and snatched him in a headlock their dog, Atlas, was barking like he was laughing along with Ethan. "But you are my little brother! Why deny myself such a pleasure to tease you!" He released him from the headlock.

Carver's anger faded and his face soon turned grey, he closed his eyes, "You are far too happy brother." He shut his eyes tighter, remembering each and every detail of that day. Holding back tears, "I miss her too Carver."

Opening his eyes and he turned toward Atlas, "come on boy let's go." Carver didn't dare face his brother again; he didn't want to see the sadness or the pity. Carver hated pity. Carver and Bethany were always the closest, they were twins, and she was his best friend. When things would get rough, with most the family being mages and he being the one of the non-mages, she was always there to tell him how lucky or strong he was. With Bethany gone his temper got worse.

There was a lot of banter going on in Lowtown it was very busy. Well, Lowtown has always been busy, this where they throw you if you can't get a decent house in Hightown. And if you can't get a place here, Darktown is where you're packing to next.

Atlas sighed, "Yeah, I hate it too." The dog stopped in his tracks and laid down on the ground, "Oh, don't look so depressed. I miss Lothering too." He leaned against the wall and sat with the sad dog. Atlas nudged his way under Carver's arm and had lain on his thigh. "You miss her? Yeah…I do too."

The two didn't know how long they sat there, but the quiet peace was interrupted when Atlas's ears perked up. His head stood tall from Carver's lap and before he knew it Atlas was running through the streets of Lowtown. "Atlas! What are you doing?"

"Atlas! Oh shove off!"

"Watch it kid!" Some man said after Carver pushed past him.

"Atlas!"

He stopped right in his tracks; everything around him stopped, and just focused on a girl, the girl. That girl. Right there, in front of his eyes. She'd looked different then when he saw her in the crowd or when they were with Athenril. She looked more laid back, less determined, even less scared. He just stood there looking at the two figures, his dog and her. She was smiling, and her smile was beautiful. Her rose lips formed a small smile, and she turned to him, looked at him with those big brown eyes, _oh god those eyes!_ Carver realized her form was making his way toward him. His feet stepped in motion when his mind told him to not a make a fool of himself.

"Is he yours?"

"Uh…" Carver only nodded.

"Well he's a beauty. What's his name?"

"Atlas, that's his name."

"What strong name for such a strong dog!" She rubbed the top of the dog's head once more, and smiled revealing her bright white teeth. _Man that smile could kill._

"He seems to like you," _he's not the only one_ "that's new, this dog like to take a nip at anything that comes near him, let alone pet him."

"He actually helped me. There was snatcher, and he was so brave!" She said getting down to Atlas's height and petting him. "Oh I love mabari. Such smart dogs, and some have the most beautiful markings. Reminds me of Ferelden."

"Are you Ferelden?" She shrugged and grin slightly, "Well I haven't been there in ten or eleven years, but yeah." Stood up and stretched out her hand, "Avatrix Bellaire, I lived in Denerim."

Carver responded the gesture, "Carver Hawke Lothering, but now Kirkwall." He didn't mean to put so much spite in his voice when he said that, but truth is in the little time he had been here, he hated Kirkwall. But her response was something he'd never expect.

"I know; I hate this place too."

Silence followed the comment, but something sad registered in her eyes. Unlike those other times where her hair was out; when her bangs would blanket her face. But her hair was in a pin-up bun. And you could really see her eyes. She shook her head; "Anyway, I'm umm out doing errands for my friend. So…"

"Oh sorry to keep you, here boy." Atlas obeyed.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

She turned her back to him and started walking, Carver sighed, _there she goes again._ Atlas nudged his hand and whimpered. "You saying what, I should go after her? I wouldn't know what to say. I'd just make a fool out of myself." Carver frowned, but in that split-second a memory raced through his mind.

When him and Bethany were lying out in the fields of Lothering, and Carver was going on about one of the girls he had "fallen for" in the town. The words she said that day, Carver would hold onto for the rest of his life. _"Sometimes all you need 20 seconds of insane courage, just 20 seconds of embarrassing bravery and I promise you something good will come out of it."_

" _Twenty seconds_ ," He whispered. "Twenty seconds! Excuse me, Avatrix!" She turned around, and he began to count down in his head, _19…18…17_ , "do you want to go get a drink?"

"Now?" _14…13…12_

"Yeah now, I know a place, it's in the docks, not that far away." _10…9…8…7_

"I really shouldn't…"

"Trust me." He said quietly. _5…4…3…2…_

She smiled, "Sure, sure that would be nice." _1…_

"Let's go then." He offered his arm and she gladly took it. And they walked to the docks.

OoOoOo

The Hanged Man wasn't the best place, but it was the least expensive, but what mattered was that they were there and were having a considerable amount of fun. Atlas was lying beside Carver's seat, and the two were at the bar. Talking and drinking, Carver got into personal details. Talking about his life in Ferelden. Ava talking about the things she missed.

"Really? A Qunari? In a cage?" she asked.

"Yeah, um apparently in the local farmhouse, he killed every person in the family. Every time we walked past him, my sister would hold shoulder. He frightened the hell out of her. Next thing you know the hero of Ferelden comes in town and brings him along on her journey. She was my cousin." Ava's brow went up, "The Hero of Ferelden. Yeah another mage, magic just loved to consume our family. For sometime I hated the fact that I wasn't a mage, but then older and realized that I wanted the special attention my brother and my sister got from my dad. He was always distant with me. And my brother was always too serious about magic, I only had…Bethany."

"It's okay to miss her you know."

"I know that, it's just I can't talk about it."

"You doing that with me." Carver smiled, "It's just looking at my mother and her face looks like it's constantly blaming me. And my brother and his sadness and my uncle and his pity…I can't take it." He huffed out a large sigh, "but anyway, enough about me and my lovely life," Ava giggled, "what about you? Living the life of luxury in Denerim." Carver had to admit, she looked rich, hell she even smelled rich! She smelt like lavender and mint, clean and fresh, he wondered what he'd smelt like.

"Actually I didn't have the noble house or the heirs and graces. No, my parents owned a bakery, a small one too. But we were very popular. My parents were lovely people. And I know they loved me. I remember waking up in morning and smelling sweet rolls fresh out of the oven." She closed her eyes and breathed in. "My dad would sing some random song, I never had paid attention to. It was a content life. They were happy, I was happy...My parents were murdered. When I was seven."

"What happened?" It wasn't his business, but she had told him something earlier before he started talking about his family, " _better out than in"_

"I don't remember much, but I think we were losing money. Food was getting harder to get. Like I said I know my parents loved me, because they did what ever they could to get food in stomach. So they made a deal with a family. A higher, a richer family," she stopped and closed her eyes; Carver then took her hand that was on the table and squeezed. She didn't flinch she just nodded. "They didn't pay back one time. And they insulted the family. And this noble was angry. Next thing I know I'm hiding under my home, watching my family get murdered by Flint Company mercenaries. And then they were hanged the next morning, humiliated out for everyone to see. I know how it feels to not want to see the faces people who hear stories, because you just…"

"Hate pity, you hate feeling it, you hate seeing it." Ava simply nodded. They sat in silence for a while, Carver's hand still latched onto Ava's, and soon both hands intertwined. Ava turned her head toward him, and grinned. Carver took in her features again, "Maker you're pretty." A slight red flushed through her cheeks and Carver realized he had said that out loud. "That was supposed to stay in my mind." He said blushing; Ava giggled in response her cheeks went redder.

"Hey! Hey I know you!" A drunken man said to Carver. "No buddy, I'm sure you don't." He said calmly.

"No I do! You and your brother! You made me lose my business!"

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

"Oh really, you work with Athenril right?"

"What?" Ava questioned.

"Worked." Carver stated.

"Whatever! I do know you! You ruined my business!"

"I did a lot of things when I worked for Athenril." Carver said sarcastically.

"Hey!" The drunken man picked up Carver by the shoulders and pinned his against the wall; Carver released a grunt.

"Ever remember "Ralf's Wear and Tear. Eh kid!" Carver grunted as he was shoved against the wall harder.

"Oh I do remember you," he mumbled, "listen, I told you no hard feelings."

"Sparrow?" Ava asked. Carver's eyes narrowed when he realized she said that to her

"No hard feelings! You ruined my business!"

"It's not my fault your afternoon smoke backfired a little. Oh you'll pardon the pun right?" Ava snickered in the back and the man turned his head toward her.

"Oh you got a pretty one. We'll have fun with her after we finish with you."

"You won't touch me!"

"Yeah Ralf, she wouldn't like you with your "Wear and Tear." She prefers a man with imagination." He heard another laugh from her, and then a punch in the face shut Carver up. And then went another, and another.

"Stop it!"

With the sound of broken glass Carver was released. He saw the man holding his head and Ava holding a broken glass bottle in her hand. "Oh you're getting it now missy!"

"Let me go!" The man grabbed her, and Ava protested. Carver regained enough of his senses to stand up and deck the guy.

"Come on we're leaving." He said to her intertwining her fingers with his.

"You're not going anywhere." The drunk dove at Carver again, but Ava interjected and punched him face. Knocking his drunken ass out.

"You should get some sleep Ralf." Carver chuckled, _Oh I really like this girl_

"Hey! That was my friend!" A tall muscular man said from one side of the room.

"Time to go."

"You two get back here."

They ran, and they ran until they reached the edge of the docks. They were still being followed, and Ava stopped in her tracks, pulling Carver next to her. "We can't run forever, and they're gaining, we have to hide!"

"Hide where?"

"GET BACK HERE!" A stern voice said from a far.

"In the water Sparrow." They both jumped, hands still together. They clung to the wall to avoid eye contact when 4 guys came running to where they were. They were under water, and luckily it was beginning to get dark and the water in docks weren't the clearest. A minute past and all the figures walked away. Ava was about to go up for air when Carver stopped her and held her waist tight. He gestured her to wait with his free hand. A couple more seconds past and the two went up gasping for air. Carver climbed up the low wall, and soon helped Avatrix up. When they got up they both leaned standing against the wall of a nearby house. Looking out toward the sea.

The sun was setting against the sea and soon light around the circle was beginning to fade. "The Circle of Magi. What do you think of when you see it?" Ava asked, Carver looked out at the island with the tall tower in the middle.

"Mages."

He heard her let out a scoff, "Mages, that's all."

"Not much else comes to mind, just mages. You know I don't like magic. It scares me, it really scares me. There's just so much power in one person's hands. It's like they can use anything, even someone's own blood against you. But I have, had three members of the family as mages. I shouldn't scared, I should use to it. But I think that's what scares me most. I'm use to the fear. Everyday, I'm living in it, and it's consuming me." Turning her face to her, she looked terrified, sad even.

"Do you…"

"I don't hate me family. I don't hate my brother, I never hated my sister, and my dad I never knew enough to hate him." He was silent for a minute, "But a new fear just might be coming to get me."

"And what's that?"

He grinned mischievously as he pulled her towards him, releasing a giggle from her when she wrapped her arms around his neck, they were still soaked from their little dive. Ava's wet blue polka dot dress clung to her form, making Carver just want to pull her closer. Her bun was in shambles but she was still beautiful. A little bit of her eyeliner was running but Carver rubbed it off and looked into her eyes, "Avatrix Bellaire you frighten the hell out of me. I've known you for a good 2 hours and you've gotten me to open old wounds rather left untouched. With just a smile, that beautiful smile." He brushed his thumb against her cheek. Her cheeks flushed with red, and he grinned again. "And all I do is make you blush."

"You also make me smile." She replied.

"You called me Sparrow, a couple times back why?" She laughed, "Because Sparrows are smart, protective, and creative…they're also very loving." Sunlight was fading even more and they were inching closer, "Ruff Ruff!"

"CARVER!" Ethan screamed followed by more barks from Atlas.

"Oh brother," Carver said. She stepped back a little, and now Carver realized how close they stood, but they never disconnected from each other. "I guess you have to go," Ava said.

"I wish I didn't."

"Oh but we stayed here forever, there's no looking forward to tomorrow."

"Is that a guarantee that I'll see you again? I don't even know where to find you."

"Ask around, and when you're done asking, just know that I like roses." Ava said.

"I'll put that my shopping list." She laughed and looked out toward the sea. Little strand of hair that had fallen from her bun and blew over her face.

"Wait shopping list, oh SHOPPING LIST!"

"What?"

"I…I have to go, I'm sorry. I had great time." She released herself from him and began to run toward Hightown.

"Brother! Where have you been all day?" Ethan said shortly after Ava left. Carver didn't answer at first; he was in shock by her sudden leave.

"Out?"

"And who's the girl?" Carver's senses heightened again.

"No one!" he said defensively.

"Whoa whoa, I'm just curious. What do you think I'm going to do steal her from you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time brother," he laughed and walked off with Atlas.

OoOoOo

**Avatrix** :

"Archie! Are you up?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISSY?" He yelled from the back room. It was late, really late. Ava had just made the quickest run for groceries in her life. She couldn't stop thinking about Carver though. A boy she had just met, and she was already smitten. "So are you gonna tell me?"

"Archie, I'm really sorry, I just got a little side tracked." Archie's face went sterner. Ava knew exactly what he thought, "No, no, it's not that."

"Oh it's never that! What am I going to do with you Purple Finch?"

"I don't know Arch, but I'm telling it wasn't Cullen this time." She smiled, thinking about the day she had just had.

"Hey dolly daydream, give me my food."

"Sorry," she said cheerily. Archie opened his mouth to yell at her more, but gave up. "Oh just go home, I won't lecture you, you look too happy."

"I'll see you later Arch."

"Wait! Ava, why are you wet?"

"What?" she said shocked, "Oh oh, some stupid idiot bumped me in the water, but he gave me the bread for free!"

"Go home Finchy."

Ava walked to her house with skip in her step, she undid her bun and let out the wet. When she came to her front door, she noticed a small box in the front of her door. A little blue box with a note at the top that said:

_Great performance with Wilks, so how about a little game, Avatrix Bellaire."_

"How the hell?" Ava grabbed the box and ran inside, the fact that someone other than Archie, Cullen, or Athenril knew where her house was scared her. But what was in the blue box, sent chills down her spine. The bottom of the box revealed another note.

" _Exhibitionist vs. Exhibitionist may the best one win."_


End file.
